Mistakes
by eevee248
Summary: The feelings were always there; sometimes it just takes a little push caused by a mistake. A series of fluffy High-School AU one-shots devoted to Awakening's 2nd Generation pairings.
1. Study Date

NOTE: M!Morgan will be referred to as "Mark" in these one-shots so that he won't be confused with Fem!Morgan.

**Pairing(s): **Nah/M!Morgan, background Nowi/Lon'qu

**Words: **1,175

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Nothing that I can think of?

* * *

Telling Nowi about her and Mark's "study date" was proving to be Nah's worst idea since the time she accepted Kjelle's offer for help making homemade chocolates.

Nah sighs, awkwardly pulling at the end of the silvery white short-shorts that her mother had practically thrown at her the moment Nah admitted to her plans of meeting Mark at the square that afternoon. Really, she only has herself to blame - she should have known better than to tell Nowi the truth when her childlike mother asked her what she was packing all her books for. She can only blame herself for not predicting the excited fit Nowi would be thrown into when her daughter. She may as well accept the outfit she wears as her punishment for not thinking better.

That doesn't make her feel any less vulnerable in the shorts, however, and doesn't make the beret placed upon her head feel any less silly. The pearl bracelet embracing her wrist seems more than over-the-top, but her mother insisted that going on a first date without something shiny on Nah's person would just be silly.

How anything could be sillier than Nowi not allowing Nah to choose her own outfit for the day is beyond her, but Nah lost the energy to protest the moment her father refused to try and stand up for his poor studious daughter. Nah can't exactly blame Lon'qu, though - after all, he seemed to be just as confused, if not more so, than Nah was by the entire ordeal. Nowi tells Nah that Lon'qu hadn't had a girlfriend in his teenage years, and wasn't particularly close to anyone who did. Nah has the sneaky suspicion that Nowi expected the same of her; that would explain the look of utter shock that came across the green-haired woman's face upon Nah telling her parents of her plans for that afternoon.

"There's no use thinking about it now..." Nah mumbles to herself, clenching her book to her chest in an attempt to hide the frilly blouse. Nah has never minded frills, but for some reason the combination of the shirt and the short-shorts seem entirely different from her usual combination of such a blouse and a modest skirt. She allows another sigh to makes its way past her lips, lifting her head skyward as people shuffle around her. A part of her wonders what the random passerby think of her - after all, she can't look much older than eleven, yet she's dressed in a way that begs to differ. Then again, the strangers don't even seem to be sparing her a second glance. A bitter smile tugs at her lips as she concludes that that is just as well - she wouldn't want anyone taking her to the lost children center.

"Nah!" The addressed girl's attention is abruptly stolen from the clouds as she looks towards the shout, a rush of relief spilling through her as she recognizes the familiar tuft of brown hair moving through the crowd. "Hey!" A slight smile places itself upon her face as Mark reaches her, his book bag hanging awkwardly from his right shoulder. Nah can't help but cringe slightly upon realizing how differently he's dressed from her - his baggy black hoodie is left unzipped, revealing a somewhat crumpled purple plaid shirt. The jeans he seems to have thrown on in a hurry are in no means special, and Nah feels beyond foolish when she tries to compare her much-too formal outfit to his casual one.

"Hey," she greets pleasantly, trying to shove any lingering embarrassment aside.

Mark laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry if I kept you waiting. You're so dressed up that I almost didn't recognize you for a second!"

Nah can't help but scowl slightly as she replies, "It's fine. I just got here." An almost tense atmosphere settles between them for a moment as they both try to comb through their thoughts for something suitable to say. Finally, Nah turns on her heel, taking a step towards the street that leads to the library. "Anyways, we should get going. I have to be home by dinner."

"Oh! Of course." As Mark slightly jogs to bring himself beside her, Nah allows her more negative thoughts to resume. She _knew_ that letting Nowi get away with this would be a terrible idea. She _knew_ she should have tried harder to stop her insane mother.

But most of all, she knows she looks like a fool.

"Um, Nah? About what you're wearing... I was wondering if that's how you normally dress during weekends. Since I normally only see you at school, where we have uniforms..." Nah glances towards the brunet, shaking her head grumpily.

"No. I just told Mom that I would be meeting you today and she overreacted." It's hard, but Nah somehow manages to hold off her scowl with a bitter smile.

"Oh," is all Mark can muster as a response, much to Nah's chagrin. She just wants him to tell her how _bad_ she looks, just so they can get it over with and she can die in humiliation and get out of here and tell Nowi how badly she messed up with the outfit. "You know that I didn't mean you look bad, right?" Nah blinks in surprise at Mark's sudden statement, waiting in silence as he continues, "I was just shocked at how mature you looked. Since you, er, look like a little kid in the school uniform..."

"It would have been fine without that last bit, Mark," Nah informs him tiredly, and he laughs nervously in response.

"But that's not the point. The point is, er..." Mark says something else, but Nah misses it due to a truck that whizzes by them as she reaches to press the button on the street light.

"What was that?" Nah asks, glancing towards her companion. His cheeks redden slightly, and Nah cocks her head in confusion.

"The... The point is that you're really pretty, Nah," Mark admits quickly as the light changes to allow them to cross. Nah's cheeks redden somewhat too before they reach the other side, and she peers down the block rather than at him. She can see the library from here, but they still have a bit of time before they reach there. She glances at the boy beside her, giggling slightly at his flustered facial expression. Mark meets her gaze, cringing slightly before asking, "W-what is it?"

"You're really nice, Mark," she informs him, holding her book in one hand as she grips his with the other. "I'm glad I met up with you today."

Mark chuckles slightly before replying, "I'm glad I met with you, too, Nah."

As they move towards the library, Nah's gaze finds itself resting on the clouds again. She smiles to the sky, closing her eyes as she thinks, _"Mom, it looks like you've done something right."_ Still, the shorts make her feel vulnerable, and the bracelet seems too over-the-top, so she quickly adds, "_For once."_


	2. Just for Practice

This one is definitely not as strong as the previous one-shot, but oh well. Although it is waaaaay longer… Whether that's a good or a bad thing is up to you?

**Pairing(s): **Owain/Severa, background Frederick/Lissa, implied background Chrom/Lucina

**Words: **2,336

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Not really anything I can think of? I'm really bad at picking these things out. (There goes the potential career of working with ESRB…)

* * *

There are times when Severa does not appreciate _Cynthia_, of all people, being the one who knows about her crush on Owain.

Alright, correction: Severa _never_ appreciates Cynthia knowing about her crush on Owain.

It wouldn't be so bad if Cynthia weren't _related_ to the moron. After all, if Cynthia didn't know what Owain and his family were doing just about all the time, none of this would have ever happened.

Severa would not be here, on the moron's bloody doorstep.

_She_ is not supposed to be here. Cynthia is; after all, it had been the bluenette that had volunteered to help Owain with practicing his lines for the upcoming play. It had been _Cynthia_ that was supposed to act as the Sleeping Beauty to his Prince Charming so that he could get his lines down pact.

But of course, the day before her and her cousin's first meeting, the damn girl had to conveniently catch the flu.

Coincidence?

_Severa thinks not._

But there was nothing Severa could do when perfect Student Body President Lucina approached her with her sister's plight, and there is nothing Severa can do now besides use the stupid old-fashioned door handle to knock.

For some reason, Owain's giant house only seems to make matters worse, despite Severa having visited Cynthia's monster of a mansion several times in the past.

A part of her wonders whether Owain himself knows about the sudden change of plan, but she quickly decides that she'll cross that bridge when she gets there. She's so engaged in thought that the loud drawl that the door makes as it opens makes her jump slightly, and she clenches Cynthia's rolled-up script anxiously.

The house's size is misleading, however - instead of a butler answering the door as she had expected, Frederick answers the door in blue plaid pajamas. A smile that partially terrifies Severa tugs at the tall brunet's lips as he recognizes her and Severa decides to stare at the door frame rather than at the man who occupies it. "Ah, Severa. It's been a while since I've seen you last, hasn't it?"

Severa nods numbly - it _had_ been a while. Although Owain's father was an instructor at their school, Severa hadn't been placed in any of his classes this year, making the last time she had seen him Lissa's Christmas Bash a few months ago.

Severa's silence does not cause Frederick's smile to falter for even moment, and his voice is fearfully gentle as he asks, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Cynthia sent me here," Severa admits, unable to keep her scowl at bay. She holds up the script she carries in a lazy attempt to make Frederick understand the situation. "To help Owain with his... Thing."

"Ah," Frederick murmurs thoughtfully. His smile is almost sadistic as he adds, "The Sleeping Beauty play? An unusually romantic production for our school, when it comes down to it."

Severa's scowl deepens as she nods. Typically, their school performs primarily action-based shows. No one is really sure what brought upon the sudden change, but the drama instructor is strangely set on this idea. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, the drama instructor is also quite set on Owain playing the prince - something about giving the cliché "Prince Charming" more personality?

Much to Severa's chagrin, this means that Owain will have to be kissing _someone_ in front of any that decide to attend the show (Cynthia stubbornly refused to tell Severa who was playing as Sleeping Beauty, for whatever reason).

Frederick clears his throat, snapping Severa out of her daze. "Anyways, Lissa and I were just heading out. We have some..." The tall brunet hesitates, leading Severa to raise her brow in suspicion. "Business to attend to."

"In your pajamas?" Severa blurts thoughtlessly. Frederick chuckles, waving his hand as though trying to rid the air of the very thought.

"But of course not. I just need to get changed, is all. Why don't you come on in?"

Severa shrugs as Frederick turns away, following him in stiffly. Much to her surprise, not a single house worker is in sight. A part of her wonders where they all disappeared to after the Christmas Party a few months back, but she decides against asking Frederick about it as he leads her into the huge living room. He gestures to a white velvet couch, and Severa suddenly realizes that he wants her to take a seat. "Owain seems to have forgotten that he had arrangements for today," Frederick informs her as she sets herself upon the soft furniture, cringing at his son's deplorable nature. "I'll just go rouse him before heading out."

"Thanks," Severa grumbles, unrolling her script as she waits. She scans the pages tiredly, flipping to the scene in which the prince stumbles across Sleeping Beauty. She can't help but blush as her eyes zoom in on the line in which it instructs the prince to kiss Sleeping Beauty - does the drama instructor really expect the two actors to _actually_ kiss? Or is it just assumed that the reader of the script knows that it simply refers to a staged kiss? Severa snorts in disbelief as she flips the page.

"Severa?" The girl sitting upon the couch nearly drops the script as she's addressed, and she clenches it tightly before glancing towards the hallway. Owain is dressed in a scruffy pair of black sweatpants and a somewhat tattered yellow T-shirt that Severa can only pray are his pajamas. She struggles to overlook the blue slippers sporting the Superman logo that he wears as he tugs awkwardly at his shirt collar as though the garment is suffocating him.

"Son, I _told you_ there's a guest for you. That implies that you're supposed to make yourself somewhat presentable _before_ coming down," Frederick groans, coming up behind his son. The taller brunet is now properly dressed, and he adjusts his blue blazer as he speaks to Owain.

Owain glances back at his father, laughing awkwardly. Severa tries to ignore how adorable the pink that is current dusting his cheeks makes him look as he mumbles sleepily, "I thought it was just Inigo or something..." At the mere mention of the philanderer, Severa can't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust. Frederick sighs.

"That's no excuse. Go get ready," Frederick commands before adding, "While I go find your mother..."

Severa turns back to the script as the two walk off, sighing tiredly.

"Severa?! Oh my goodness, it's you!" The addressee blinks, glancing back at the doorway. Her gaze falls upon Lissa, dressed in a yellow hoodie and white skinny jeans. The older woman's blond hair is messily tied back in a ponytail, and it bounces in the air as Lissa comes to sit beside her on the couch. "It's been soooo long!"

It never ceases to amaze Severa how immature Lissa acts. Then again, considering she's _Owain's_ mother...

"I guess," Severa mumbles, clenching the script and praying that Frederick discovers his wife soon. "Your husband is looking for you."

Lissa simply giggles in response. "It's okay. He knows where to find me." Both are awkwardly silent for a moment before Lissa slyly grins. "Soooo. Where are you and Owain going?"

Severa turns a vibrant red, hurriedly replying, "G-g-g-g-going? We're not going anywhere. We're, um."

"Ooh. I see. It's a _house date_." Lissa's face adopts a reminiscent expression as she adds, "I remember the first time Frederick and I had one of those."

"It's not a date _at all_!" Severa insists, her cheeks heating up by the second.

Lissa isn't deterred for a second. "Just be safe, okay? I'm not old enough to have grandchildren!" Severa doesn't have the opportunity to interject before Lissa continues, "Although Frederick _acts_ old enough to be a grandfather..."

"Lissa!" Both women jump at Frederick's stern tone. The man sighs, coming into the room to stand in front of the couch. Frederick all but glowers at his wife as he informs her firmly, "We have an _appointment_, remember? It's not something we can get to late."

Lissa cringes, giggling nervously. "I know... I just saw Severa and I wanted to say hi. See? I'm dressed and everything!"

Severa frowns, glancing between the couple's attire. In his blue suit, Frederick looks crisp and work-ready. Meanwhile, Lissa's casual jeans and hoodie make her look like she's planning a trip to the mall.

Frederick doesn't seem to notice the cause of Severa's confusion however, as his gaze softens as he leniently says, "Fair enough. That's better than our son, at any rate... Anyways, that doesn't remove the risk of being late. We have to be going now." The tall brunet glances to Severa, nodding stiffly. "I'm sorry we just have to leave so soon after you arrived. I'm sure there will be another opportunity to catch up?" He extends his hand to Lissa, who delicately places her palm atop of it. Frederick brings her to her feet, smiling gently at his wife. Lissa turns, beaming as she waves goodbye to Severa. She stares after them as they leave the living room, shaking her head before bringing her attention back to the script she holds in front of her. She skims the lines in silence, trying not to distract herself too much with thoughts about why anyone would even enjoy such a sappy show.

"Hoi there!" Owain finally cheers after what must have been fifteen minutes pass. Severa looks up, her brow furrowing as she takes in his the unzipped scarlet hoodie that he's thrown over a dandelion yellow t-shirt (this one being much more acceptable than the one he wore previously). For reasons beyond her, she blushes, stubbornly turning away.

"Took you long enough..." she grumbles, shooting him a glare from the corner of her eye as he sits down beside her.

Owain laughs nervously in response, leaning forward before admitting, "Cynthia had claimed that she would have to seek out a replacement due to falling ill. I had been expecting another of those in the drama club." Severa scowls, about to make a bitter retort when Owain adds, "Although it's not that I mind you coming instead, Severa."

Severa bites her lip, grumbling something about her minding very much as Owain stands. "Anyways, it's better we don't waste any time," Owain states, beaming down at her. "Fortunately, all you need to do is lie down."

"That's not 'all I need to do' at all!" Severa exclaims thoughtlessly, her cheeks heating up when Owain glances back at her curiously.

"It... Isn't?"

"O-of course not!" Severa insists, clenching the script tightly. "What are you, daft?! I also have to..." She trails off, choosing to look at the couch arm rather than at him.

"... Severa?"

"Ihavetogetkissed," Severa mumbles quickly, blushing furiously.

Owain's shoulders visibly sag as he admits, "Severa, I didn't hear a thing you just said."

Severa shoots up from the couch, glowering at the poor clueless brunet in front of her. "I said I have to get kissed, you moron!"

Both of them are terribly silent, and Severa finds her gaze traveling to the floor. It's because of this that she discovers that Owain is wearing miss-matching socks. Honestly, does he have no shame?!

"... I'm confused," Owain finally murmurs dejectedly. "I thought..." Now even he blushes as he continues, "I thought you got kissed all the time."

Severa glances back up at him, narrowing her eyes accusingly. "Now, where did you get _that_ idea?"

"Well, you've had a lot of boyfriends, so -"

"What, you just think I go kissing just about _anyone_?!"

"Wait, no, it's just... Wait... You, er, don't?"

Severa's just about ready to behead the stupid, adorable moron as she spits, "Yes, I don't! I could only do that with y -" she breaks off, realizing what she nearly said, "Someone I've liked for a long time!"

Owain sighs, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "O-kay. So then..."

Severa squeezes her eyes shut as he trails off. 'So then'-what?! What is he supposed to do now, anyways? After all, Owain _is_ the one she would kiss, and he _does_ need this for the play, but...

Oh, she is going to _murder_ Cynthia if she makes it through this.

"I..." Owain blinks, his gaze brought away from Severa's feet and to her face as she speaks. "I could, um. I could kiss you, though. Because you're..."

Owain turns fifty shades of red as he closes his eyes tiredly. "But you just said -"

"You're the only one I've liked for a long time!" Severa blurts, blushing just as furiously as Owain. "Because you've always been really nice and stuff even though I just act like a bitch to you all the time!"

Neither of them says anything.

Severa's practically _suffocating_ as she clenches and unclenches the script, flusteredly looking everywhere but at Owain.

"Severa, can you..." Owain sighs, running his hand through his hair awkwardly before continuing, "Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

Her gaze shoots to look at him, and Severa narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Why would I -?!"

She isn't given the opportunity to finish as Owain's hand shields her gaze, his other nervously gripping her shoulder as his lips are brought to hers in a heartbeat.

"Because," he breathes as he pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, "'My heart has solely beat for you since my gaze first fell upon you.'"

It's one of the lines from the play, but that hardly matters. All that's important right now is how hard Severa's poor heart is hammering against her chest as though it struggles to break free. Or perhaps the proximity of her and Owain's face is more important. Or maybe the fact that he just _confessed to her_.

Owain glances away, reddening terribly as he asks, "Sorry. Was that too much?"

Severa can't help but laugh as she leans in to peck him on the cheek, whispering, "No, Owain. It was just right."


End file.
